


Saving You (It's A Promise)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Friendship, I don't know how to tag this, Nagisa saves Karma, Talk of Karma's near suicide in Karma Time., i guess anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it."Karma isn't stupid, nor is he suicidal.You couldn't prove that by Nagisa, and he'd be damned if he watched his friend kill himself by jumping off a cliff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is just a stupid thing that I wrote because my boyfriend and me went to get food and ice cream the next town over before he had work and we got to discussing this.

Things could've gone worse. A lot worse.

There were a lot of factors and questions that stayed out of the open air as they made their way back to the classroom.

Karma was surprisingly quiet, his usual smile gone.

Why'd he jump? Why did he think that the only one who'd act to save him was Korosensei?

Those were only two of the questions going through Nagisa's mind.

Karma isn't dumb by any means, but he'd looked so surprised that it seemed as if he'd forgotten that Nagisa had been there.

He'd jerked when Nagisa grabbed his hands - well, his free hand and the wrist of the hand holding his gun - and mercury eyes had met deep blue then widened.

Korosensei noticed and was quick to make a backup plan just in case Nagisa's grip slipped on the red haired male.

Nagisa ignored this, moving backwards slightly and tugging the other boy towards the bank again.

Once Karma was close enough to the bank to get his feet on it, he was quick to get himself back on solid ground.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked once he was sure Karma wasn't going to fall.

Karma met Nagisa's eyes before he nodded, lips pressed into a hard line.

* * *

They didn't say a word to anyone else about this attempted assassination on Korosensei, mostly because it wasn't something they thought sharing would help. 

Come the end of the day, Nagisa caught Karma's eyes as they all got ready to leave.

"You could've died,"

Karma nodded in agreement. "I know,"

"Then why?"

Karma held his gaze as he spoke next. "Why'd you save me?"

Nagisa gave an amused smile. "Because you promised you'd save me if I needed it. That promise works both ways between us."

Karma was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Because I knew he wouldn't actually let me die. You're right. He isn't like other teachers,"

Nagisa didn't ask about Karma's tone.

They left together in silence, and neither brought up the near-suicide again.

It didn't keep Nagisa from giving Karma a knowing smile when he heard the red haired boy say he didn't want to die when Korosensei took them to the movies, going over the ocean at Mach 20.


End file.
